Headlamps with a digital micromirror device or DMD have, as a rule, a lower degree of system efficiency than reflector or projector-type headlamps. An individual laser light source cannot provide the luminous flux for a total light distribution. High-luminance (HL-) LEDs have a high luminous flux, but a relatively low luminance when compared to laser light sources. HL-LEDs are significantly more economic than laser light sources.
Today's headlamps do not have the resolution of DMD-chips in LED matrix systems. Headlamps with LEDs or HL-LEDs do not feature high luminous intensities, or large aperture angle in a DMD light distribution. Despite an increase in light flux of laser light sources for automotive requirements, these are still not sufficient for a total light distribution.
A headlamp of the type mentioned initially is known from US 2015/0377430 A1. This headlamp comprises a DMD chip, a multitude of laser diodes, and at least one blue LED. The laser radiation emitted by the laser diodes is focused onto converter means which transform the laser radiation at least partially into yellow light. This yellow light is projected to the surface of the DMD chip by means of a dichroitic mirror. Herein, the active surface of the DMD chip is fully illuminated by this light of the laser light source. Likewise is the light of the blue LED projected to the entire active surface of the DMD chip by means of the dichroitic mirror. The light from the DMD chip is a mixture of the blue and the yellow light, so that the light emitted by the headlamp is white.